ETERNA SOLEDAD
by ViD-sJ2
Summary: ¿Que sentirias si tu corazon en un momento se siente engañado? Sango & Miroku (Fic completo)
1. ETERNA SOLEDAD

**                                  ETERNA SOLEDAD**

_Por: vid_sj_

**_"CUANDO_****_ CAES Y NO TENGAS UNA MANO A TU ALREDEDOR_****..." **

-¿sango te encuentras bien?- pregunto kagome al ver llorando a esta

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mi-

-te lo agradezco kagome-

-no tienes que, para eso están las amigas- dijo con una expresión alegre

La exterminadora solo se levanto y fue a caminar por el bosque algo deprimida, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección alguna...

**_"CUANDO UNA MIRADA CAIGA AL VACIO..."_**

-¿oye miroku, sabes que le pasa a sango? Últimamente la he visto algo deprimida-

-...-

-¿miroku?-

El houshi solo miro fríamente a inuyasha y no dijo palabra alguna

-¿qué le hiciste miroku?-

-nada, no paso nada...-  hablo en un tono depresivo y a la vez frío

-...-

El houshi se levanto y fue a tomar un poco de aire

**"CUANDO TU CORAZ"N LLORE PERO NADIE LO NOTE..."******

-inuyasha ¿que les pasa a sango y a miroku?-

-no lo se,  desde que llego esa chica, miroku y sango no se hablan y mucho menos se miran-

-¿crees que ellos...-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-...tuvieron algo que ver?-

-¿pero que dices kagome?-

-hoy vi muy mal a sango, estaba llorando y no me quiso decir la razón, piénsalo es probable-

-ya que lo mencionas puede que si-

-estoy muy preocupada-

"CUANDO UN AMOR NO PUEDE SER CORRESPONDIDO..." 

El atardecer era hermoso, y miroku estaba acompañado de la que en 2 días iba a ser su mujer... Koharu, aquella niña que alguna vez conoció a miroku cuando tenia 11 años habia llegado a la aldea donde miroku residía por el momento, la aldea de la sacerdotisa kaede, ella paso casi medio año viajando para buscarlo hasta encontrarlo,  ella le suplico que se casaran por que si no lo hacia no habría motivo para que ella viviera, miroku al ver que Koharu seria capaz de quitarse la vida, accedió a su propuesta...

-me siento tan feliz de que por fin los 2 estaremos juntos-

-...-

-miroku... ¿miroku me escuchas?-

-lo siento Koharu, decías-

-¿en que piensas? Te he visto muy distraído-

-no, no es nada...- fingió una sonrisa que ni el mismo creía

-tienes que alegrarte, nos casaremos en 2 días, estaremos juntos por siempre-

-"por siempre... por siempre...  ¿y acaso podré  por siempre vivir con una mujer a la cual no amo? ¿por qué hago esto? Ah! Ya se, para que su vida no se pierda, ¿por que tuve que caer en estos chantajes tan bajos? ¿por qué esta niña cambio de repente? ¿por qué no me decidí de una vez por aquella otra persona que se entrego a mi incondicionalmente? ¿por qué?"

-miroku otra vez estas distraído!!-

-lo siento Koharu, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, quiero estar un momento solo-

Miroku se alejo...

**_"CUANDO UN ENGAÑO HAGA QUE EL AMOR NO IMPORTE..."_**

****

Faltaba un día para que miroku y Koharu unieran sus vidas por siempre... era de mañana y todos estaban en el desayuno... sango solo tenia la mirada abajo, no decía palabra, igual miroku... inuyasha y kagome solo se veían con miradas inconclusas

-...-

-gracias, ya acabe- sango muy seria solo se levanto y  se fue de ahí-

-yo también- miroku hizo lo mismo

-¿que les pasa? A los 2 los he notado muy raros,  ¿tu no inuyasha?- pregunto el pequeño kitsune

-yo también los he notado muy raros, desde que llego esa muchacha llamada  Koharu, ambos no se hablan, ni se  miran- dijo la anciana kaede

-es verdad, será mejor que vaya a hablar con sango, esto no puede seguir así-

-¿y que piensas hacer, kagome?-

-no lo se... por lo menos ya no los quiero ver así-

-será inútil lo que hagas, si es que ellos 2 tuvieron algo que ver ellos serán los que solucionen esto- dijo el hanyou

pero ellos no se percataron de que Koharu  estaba escuchándolos...

-"¿así que esa mujer y miroku tuvieron algo que ver?"-

kagome al salir de la cabaña vio que Koharu estaba parada ah

-Koharu ya despertaste-

-si kagome, ¿y no has visto a mi futuro esposo?-

-¿te refieres a miroku, verdad? El termino de desayunar y se fue pero no se a donde-

-ahh- una expresión muy desconfiada y a la vez celosa

"CUANDO  EL CORAZ"N ESTE PODRIDO DE LATIR..." 

Faltaba muy poco para que miroku se casara con Koharu, la pequeña ceremonia iba a ser en la mañana, la anciana kaede será la que propiciara la ceremonia... era de noche  y sango no llegaba  a la aldea ya que todo el día habia estado fuera... todos estaban algo preocupados...

-ya estoy preocupada, es de noche y sango no llega- dijo kagome

-iré a buscarla-

-no, yo lo haré- dijo el houshi

-pero miroku-

-inuyasha, yo iré por sango-

-deja que vaya inuyasha miroku, tienes que descansar que mañana será la ceremonia-

-no Koharu, sango puede estar en problemas, entiéndelo-

-"ya entiendo, a pesar de que miroku sabe que sango es una chica muy fuerte quiere hablar a solas con ella, entonces si tuvieron algo que ver y su amor no puede ser por Koharu... dios mio, por que no lo pude ver antes!!" inuyasha, acompaña a miroku a buscar a sango-

-pero..-

kagome le guiño el ojo

-entiendo... vamos miroku-

-si-

los 2 hombres salieron pero Koharu empezó a sospechar

-¿por que no va solo inuyasha?-

-por que los 2 se pueden apoyar a lo que pase, entiende Koharu, tal vez sango este en problemas-

-...- solo la vio fríamente

"CUANDO UN CORAZ"N ESTE VACIO, PERO A LA VEZ LLENO DE TRISTEZA..." 

****

-miroku dime la verdad, ¿qué sucedió entre tu y sango?-

-inuyasha... *suspiro*... tengo que hablar con sango...- el houshi solo se alejo de inuyasha y fue al lugar donde supuso que estaría sango

****

**_"_****_CUANDO LA RAZ"N ACABE CON LOS SUEÑOS"_**

sango estaba a orillas del lago, estaba llorando, estaba pensando, estaba muy mal...

-sabia que estarías aquí...-

-déjame sola... no quiero hablar con nadie..-

Miroku se acerco a ella...

-soy un grandísimo tonto... y  por mi culpa es que estas así...-

-...- sango solo  fingió una leve sonrisa-  creo que estoy destinada a esto...-

-¿qué?-

-hum... mi vida es un completo desastre, todos, mi padre, mi hermano mi aldea, mis amigos están muertos, y ahora esto, mañana  estarás unido por siempre a esa mujer llamada Koharu... mañana... mañana... creo que para mi no habrá un mañana, estoy sola en este mundo, completamente sola...-

-claro que no sango, tienes a inuyasha, a la señorita kagome, y me tienes a mi...-

-¿a ti?  te equivocas, *suspiro* lo que paso hace 3 noches no debió suceder,  fue algo precipitado, fue un error-

Miroku la sujeto de las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-te equivocas sango,  para mi significo mucho,  por que comprendí que me he enamorado de la mujer mas maravillosa y mas hermosa del mundo... y no quiero perderte-

Sango se soltó  de miroku

-ya es tarde, mañana esa mujer será tu esposa, olvídate de mi (sango de nuevo empezó a llorar) esto se acabo, se esfumo, déjame sola...!!!!-

miroku  se acerco y la abrazo...

-no  puedo, no podré nunca dejar de quererte como te quiero...-

Sango solo se quedo paralizada

-déjame, no me toques-

Miroku la beso, sango se desistió pero lentamente se dejo llevar... sus labios se separaron lentamente y miroku la volvió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas

-perdóname sango...-

sango se soltó de el...

-esto termino, este beso  ha sellado lo que paso entre nosotros... mañana tu serás de otra persona y yo seguiré con mi vida lo mas normal que pueda... me quedare con la poca dignidad que me queda... y como lo dije antes... me quedare sola

Sango se alejo de aquel lugar y regreso a la aldea como si nada hubiese pasado...

"CUANDO LA SOLEDAD TE CUBRA Y TENGAS MIEDO DE VIVIR...." 

€l tema de este fic es:

**_ETERNA SOLEDAD (Enanitos Verdes)_**

_el tiempo danza en la madrugada   
y no puedes dormir   
si están todas las luces apagadas.   
Ya se fue el tren   
y esta calle nunca más será igual,   
aprendiste a tener miedo   
pero hay que correr el riesgo   
de levantarse y seguir cayendo. ___

_No hay nada que perder   
cuando ya nada queda en el vaso   
y no puedes saber   
que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo. ___

_Ya se fue el tren   
y esta calle nunca mas será igual,   
aprendiste a tener miedo   
pero hay que correr el riesgo   
de levantarse y seguir cayendo...   
Pero hay que... seguir cayendo. ___

_Yo lo se, que nadie te dijo   
para que todos están aquí...   
Yo se, la soledad te da un cierto confort,   
no te deja mirar... ___

_Eterna soledad! ___

_Sé que la gente busca tu consejo! ___

_Hay que correr el riesgo   
  
_

de levantarse y seguir cayendo...


	2. MIRAME MIRATE

**_ "¿EN ESOS MOMENTOS  TAN DIFÍCILES, DETRÁS DE QUIEN TE OCULTARAS?" _****__****_ Vid_ Sj_**

****

Domingo 25 de mayo de 2003 

*NOTA DE VID_SJ:  Bueno, les dejo a su imaginación el como puede terminar esta trágica historia, esta algo triste, y pongo a estos 2 de pareja por que se ven lindos, no se si en la serie lo sean pero a mi me gustaría que fuese y si no saben quien es Koharu, ella salio en los capítulos "la danza de Kagura y el espejo de kanna" ... espero que les haya gustado,  a lo mejor después haré un pequeño epílogo y este fic se lo dedico a una persona MUY especial... bueno nos vemos  **vid_sj@hotmail.com **

 ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ MIRAME, MIRATE ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~   

                                                  By: Vid_sj

CONTINUACI"N DE "ETERNA SOLEDAD"...

-sango... ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo kagome

-bien kagome, no te preocupes- respondió sango

-es que últimamente te he visto muy pálida, ¿en serio no te sientes mal?-

-no, no te preocupes, estaré bien, solo son simples mareos-  

-oye sango-

-¿que sucede kagome?-

-no es por intrometerme pero por que estabas así, hace unos días te vi muy seria y deprimida... ¿acaso fue por miroku?-

-...-

-creo que hable de mas, perdon-

-no, kagome, se que te preocupaste por mi y creo que esta no es la forma correcta de comportarse con los amigos-

-...-

-te seré sincera, si, fue por el-

-"lo sabia, ella esta enamorada de el"... ya veo-

-creo que no debí enamorarme de ese sujeto, sabiendo como es el con las mujeres...-

-pero el es una buena persona, el tuvo que acceder a las condiciones de Koharu por... bueno, ya sabes la razón-

-eso también fue algo tramposo de su parte-

-y dime sango, ¿el sabe que tu estas enamorada...?-

-hum... sabe mas que eso kagome...-

-¿lo sabe?...-

-si, lo sabe, es algo triste pero, ¿que se le puede hacer?-

-"pobre, sin duda alguna ella es la que ha sufrido mas"...-

-será difícil olvidarlo, pero tendré que acostumbrarme-

-tranquila, muy pronto se solucionara esto... ¿¿sango estas bien??-

-...- 

-¿sango?-

-otra ves estos mareos...-

-"¿mareos?"-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto inuyasha estaba entrenando con su espada en las afueras de la aldea...

-oye miroku, ¿cuando vamos  salir a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla? ¿Miroku me escuchas?-

-si inuyasha, te escucho-

-desde que te comprometiste con esa chiquilla todo ha cambiado-

-¿a que te refieres inuyasha?-

-no te hagas el tonto…- inuyasha se sentó junto a miroku – ya dime la verdad, que sucedió entre tu y sango?-

-...-

-...-  

-solo te diré que no puedo ver de frente a sango-

-¿estas enamorado de ella, verdad?-

-...- miroku solo callo 

-si, eso me suponía-

-soy una basura, solo deje en sango un muy mal recuerdo-

-¿a que te refieres con "un mal recuerdo"?-

-inuyasha, no digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie-

-n-no m-me di-digas que tu y sango ya lo...-

-basta inuyasha, será mejor regresar a la aldea- miroku solo se levanto y camino hacia la aldea, mientras que inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mas tarde  inuyasha y los demás se estaban preparando para ir a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon...

-¿todo listo? Vámonos- dijo el hanyou

kagome agarro su bicicleta y sango su hirai kotzu, mientras que miroku se despedia de esa mujer llamada Koharu...

-uyy, con solo verlos es enfermizo- dijo sango algo celosa al ver a miroku despidiéndose de Koharu

-tranquila sango, mejor  hay que adelantarnos- dijo kagome

-tengo que irme Koharu-

-¿por que miroku?-

-por que tengo que derrotar a naraku-

-de acuerdo- le iba a dar un beso pero miroku se quito y solo se alejo poco a poco

--------------------

iban caminando por el bosque, sin rastro de algún fragmento... se iba haciendo de noche...

-será mejor que busquemos algún lugar  para pasar la noche y mañana seguimos buscando- dijo el hanyou

-inuyasha tiene razón, será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí- dijo kagome

buscaron un lugar seguro y se quedaron ah

-voy a buscar algo de leños para hacer una fogata- dijo inuyasha

-yo iré con tigo-

-no señorita kagome, deje que vaya yo-

-no miroku, tu quédate con sango, yo iré con inuyasha-

-pe-pero-

-si miroku, no reniegues, vamos kagome-

se fueron (incluyendo shippou) y solo se quedaron, sango miroku y kirara... no se miraban y mucho menos cruzaban palabra... mas de repente sango de nuevo se empezó a sentir mal...

-¿sango, te encuentras bien?-

-ah!... s-si, estoy bien-

-¿estas segura?-

-ya te dije que si!!-

-...-

mas de repente un fuerte viento empezó a soplar...

-¿¿pero que esta sucediendo??!!!!- grito el houshi

-no lo se, pero presencias malas se acercan- sango tomo de inmediato su hirai kotzu

frente a ellos apareció Kagura

-jajaja miren nada mas, sango y miroku-

-Kagura-

-Kagura!! ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto sango

-¿que no es obvio? Vine a eliminarlos a ustedes 2 ya que son un estorbo jajajajaja-

kirara se transformo en una bestia

-ah y por cierto, una cosa mas, inuyasha no podrá venir ya que estamos rodeados por un campo de energía jajaja-

-¿que dices?-

-lo que oyeron, para ustedes les tengo 2 sorpresas, miroku esto es para ti...- Kagura arrojo un pequeño muñeco de madera

-¿una marioneta?-

-y para ti sango, esto- Kagura se volteo y apareció kohaku

-pe-pero si es...-

-si, es tu querido hermano jajaja será tan divertido-

---------------------------

-¿¿inuyasha, que esta pasando??-

-un campo de energía, y no podemos pasar, maldición!!!!!-

-sango y miroku están ahí!!!- dijo el kitsune

-y también la presencia de un fragmento de la perla esta ahí adentro-

-¿qué dices?-

---------------------------

la marioneta de miroku se habia transformado en un naraku (como el de siempre) y kohaku solo atacaba a sango 

-no puede ser!!!- 

-kohaku!!, espera reacciona kohaku!!!!!!!!!!!! Soy tu hermana kohaku!!!!!!!!- sango tomo su boomerang y lo empezó a atacar

-jajaja es tan divertido verlos pelear- dijo Kagura

kohaku con su pico atacaba a sango pero en un movimiento de su boomerang le pego en su mano haciendo caer el arma de kohaku

-basta, no quiero que utilices mas a kohaku!!!!!!- sango con un golpe lo dejo inconsciente y se dirigió a Kagura – me las pagaras!! –pero de nuevo se empezó a sentir mal –"no, no ahora"-

-¿que sucede sango? Te sientes mal jajaja- dijo Kagura

-no!!, ahora me las pagaras- sango sujeto su boomerang  y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas  hacia Kagura –hirai kotzu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-eres una tonta, ¿no contabas con esto o si?- detrás de Kagura apareció kanna

-no es posible!!!!!-

-sango!!!!- grito el houshi

el ataque de sango se le regreso...

-no otra vez-

pero antes de que el ataque tocara a sango,  miroku fue hacia ella (sin importar aquella marioneta) e impacto contra el 

-miroku!!!!!!!!-

sango fue hacia el

-tonto!! ¿Por que hiciste eso?? ¿¿te arriesgaste para salvar a la exterminadora?? Jajajajaja tonto- se burlo Kagura

mientras que sango fue a la ayuda de miroku

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-yo si... ouch! Solo fue un simple golpe, ¿tu estas bien?-

 -si... -

-¿¿pero que es lo que veo?? ¿¿La exterminadora y el monje?? Jajaja vaya pero que sorpresa!!-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-hazte para atrás kagome, usare el viento cortante para  destruir el campo de energía-

-¿y como lo harás?- pregunto el chibi-kitsune

-"cuando ambas energías chocan se formara el viento cortante.."-

-ya entiendo, usara la misma energía del campo para hacer el viento cortate ¿funcionara?-

-"viento cortante, viento cortante, viento cortante... no aparece... ahí esta!!!" ahora!!!!!!!-

el poder del viento fue tanta que logro destruir el campo

-¿pero que sucedió? Mi campo se ha roto... maldición fue el tonto de inuyasha, pero esto no se quedara así- Kagura tomo a kohaku quien yacía desmayado y se fue volando como siempre lo hace, la marioneta desapareció y solo estaba sango y miroku

-sango!! Miroku!! ¿Se encuentran bien??-

-¿¿que sucedió?? ¿¿Fue Kagura verdad??- dijo el hanyou

-auch!... si inuyasha, fue ella, su propósito era eliminar a sango y a mi-

-¿¿y por eso puso el campo de energía?? Que cobarde!!!!!!-

-¿estas bien miroku?-pregunto kagome

-si, solo fue un golpe eso es todo-

-¿un golpe?- pregunto el hanyou

-si, yo avente mi boomerang y de nuevo se me iba a regresar el ataque por medio de ese espíritu blanco, pero su excelencia llego y me salvo-

-ahh, ya veo- dijo el hanyou-

miroku apenas y se levanto

-¿te ayudo miroku?-

-no gracias señorita kagome, estoy bien-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_"La distancia nos lleva a otros lados, caminos distintos_

_que no tienen vuelta hacia atrás_

_el tiempo aliado enemigo que cambie el destino_

_congela las ganas de amar..."_

Mas tarde se alejaron del lugar de los hechos y  fueron a un lugar mas seguro... estaba la fogata, kagome y los demás ya estaban dormidos, sango estaba a un metro de ahí muy pensativa y no se habia percatado de que miroku la estaba observando, miroku discretamente fue hacia ella...

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-miroku!... –

-¿te sientes bien?, últimamente he observado que estas muy pálida- pregunto el houshi

-no, no es nada...-

-...-

-te quería dar las gracias por lo de hace rato, ya que no te la habia dado-

-¿por lo del ataque que se regreso?, no es nada-

ambos se quedaron callados y se vieron fijamente a los ojos

"Se han quedado en la luna

_los tiernos abrazos_

_se ha llevado la noche_

_lo que fuimos una vez... tu y yo"_

-Sango,  yo...-

-no digas nada...-

miroku la abrazo 

-"¿pero que hace? "-

miroku la volvió a ver a los ojos y la beso

_"Mírame, mírate..._

_como hemos cambiado_

_Mírame, mírate..._

_Ahora nada es igual..."_

-¿por qué haces esto?-

-Por que no te puedo olvidar, aunque tu me digas que se termino, para mi no-

-tu ya tomaste un camino, una vida con esa mujer  y  desde ese momento  lo nuestro termino, yo pense que iba a ser algo maravilloso, pero me equivoque-

-estamos a tiempo,  Koharu me chantajeo y eso tampoco es justo-

-pero...-

_"Mírame, mírate..._

_ya no te siento a mi lado_

_Mírame, mírate_

_No podemos volver hacia atrás..."_

-por favor, quédate con migo-

-no, no puedo-

-¿por que no?-

-ya te lo dije! Tu estas comprometido con esa mujer, y yo no soy de esas personas que andan con juegos como esos...-

a sango le vino un dolor cerca del estomago...

-¿sango estas bien?-

-si-

sango por poco y se desmaya pero miroku la sujeto

-¿que te pasa? Eso no es normal, estas muy pálida-

-no, no es nada- sango volteo a ver a otro lado-

"No tiene sentido, si no hay un motivo un beso para respirar

_Se han quedado en la luna los tiernos abrazos_

_se ha llevado la noche lo que fuimos una vez... tu y yo"_

sango se empezó a tocar el  vientre de que no se sentía muy bien

-¿sango, Eso no es normal, te duele?-

-no... solo que me siento mareada, eso es todo, solo han de ser mis nervios-

-"esos no son nervios..."-

-ya me siento mejor... ya no te tienes que preocupar por mi...- sango se quiso levantar, pero de inmediato volvió a decaer

-¿esto no es normal... dime la verdad, que te sucede...?-

-...-

-sango...-

_"Mírame, mírate..._

_como hemos cambiado_

_Mírame, mírate..._

_Ahora nada es igual..."_

-no me digas que...-

-eso no importa ahora, no me importa si tengo que cargar con esta responsabilidad yo sola-

-...-

-y sabes que, olvídate completamente de mi-

-no, jamás, y mucho menos ahora que tu...-

-ya te lo dije, mi primera prioridad será derrotar a naraku, vengar la muerte de mis amigos, mi padre y a mi hermano, después de eso me las podré arreglar sola, no necesito de nadie...-

-no me importa lo que digas, yo estaré con tigo siempre-

_"Mírame, mírate..._

_ya no te siento a mi lado_

_Mírame, mírate_

_No podemos volver hacia atrás..."_

****

**_EL TEMA DE ESTE FIC ES: "Mírame, mirate" de Natalia Lafourcade_**

Nota de vid: konnichiwa!!!  Bueno hice la continuación pero no se si haya estado bien (en lo personal creo que esta muy cursi ¬¬U) pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ^.~ y si se preguntan que le pasaba a sango, pues que creen? Si!! esta esperando un lindo niño ^_^ se imaginan que bonito saldría?? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (aun que no se sabe bien si se quedan juntos o no ¬¬U) pero bueno, sugerencias, comentarios, halagos, regaños, saludos, o quieren otra continuación  Escríbanme a vid_sj@hotmail.com (ß msn) nos vemos luegito n_n

Por cierto, aprovecho para promocionar mi fic "Una luz en la oscuridad (versión Yu-Gi-Oh!)" (ß esta en Yugi fan fics en español) y mi promocional de "LXAG" (ß esta en Xovers) jejeje =3


End file.
